


Not Your Average After School Special

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Face Sitting, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, chubby!Ciel, mirror kink, school girl uniform, summersebacielweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebastian picked out a school girl outfit for Ciel to wear and Ciel isn't convinced it looks good on him. Smut. Written for Summer SebaCiel Week 2018 (all characters are 18+)





	Not Your Average After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, check out my tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

“I don’t know about this Bastian,” Ciel mumbled as he smoothed out the sky blue bow on the little white crop top. The short sleeves almost dug into his soft arms as he moved them. He ran a hand over his round belly and pouted. He had always been a little on the heavy side, the boy did have a sweet tooth. He usually wore loose fitting clothes and he never would dream of wearing a crop top, but Sebastian had picked it out for him. He tugged at the matching blue skirt, much too short for his liking. “I look stupid,” he complained. Sebastian knocked on the other side of the door.

“I know for a fact you don’t look stupid,” Sebastian grumbled. “Let me see.” Ciel slowly opened the door and peaked out from behind it.

“You won’t laugh?” he bit at his lower lip. Sebastian looked shocked and hurt.

“Ciel, I’d never make fun of you,” he pushed the door open more and pulled Ciel out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom. A light blush spread across Ciel’s face as he tried to hide his stomach behind his free arm. “Hey, don’t shy away from me,” Sebastian moved Ciel’s arm out of the way. “There’s my beautiful boy.” Ciel sighed and looked away.

“I’m not beautiful,” Ciel muttered. Sebastian narrowed his dark eyes in frustration. He roughly dragged Ciel to their mirrored closet and held him tightly against his own body. Ciel looked down at his feet, avoiding his reflection.

“Look!” Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s jaw and forced his eyes to meet his reflection’s. “What do you see?” he hissed as he smooshed Ciel’s cheeks.

“Me, in a ridiculous outfit,” Ciel darted his eyes up to see Sebastian’s fiery gaze. “Seb you tried, it just doesn’t work on me, it doesn’t look right.” He tried to wiggle free but Sebastian kept him locked to the spot. “Are you going to let me go?”

“No,” Sebastian whispered into Ciel’s ear. He let the hand holding Ciel’s face drop away. “Not until you see what I see,” he playfully bit at Ciel’s ear. Ciel’s breath hitched as he let Sebastian manipulate him as he pleased. Sebastian ran his large hand across Ciel’s midriff, caressing tenderly. “You’re wonderfully soft,” his hand slipped under the blouse to lightly brush against a nipple. Ciel whimpered and pushed his back into Sebastian. “You make such lovely sounds.” Ciel blushed harder, watching himself react in the mirror. Sebastian squeezed at the little bit of fat of Ciel’s chest.

“Nngh, S-Seb,” he couldn’t suppress a moan. Sebastian continued to massage his chest, dipping to his belly every now and then. He felt Sebastian’s cock pressing hard against his back, heard the heavy breathes next to his ear. His own cock peaked out from under the skirt, as rosy as his face. Sebastian aggressively groped at Ciel’s love handles and pulled him flush against his body.

“Do you understand what you do to me?” He grinded against Ciel and moaned, “You’re so gorgeous.” He stopped only to release his dick from the confines of his jeans. He pushed Ciel’s skirt up then kneaded the soft fleshy globes. He pushed his heated flesh between Ciel’s thick thighs. “Ahhh, see love?” His cock glided smoothly with the amount of fluid dripping from it. “Only you can make me like this,” he sucked little love marks onto Ciel’s neck as he thrust faster, pressing against Ciel’s perineum harder.

“Haah fuck! Seb!” Ciel didn’t know where to look. The sheer ecstasy on Sebastian’s face, the exploring hands rubbing all over his pink skin, or the fat, wet cock penetrating between his plush legs. He fell forward, hands pressed against the mirror, hot breath fogging the surface. With the new angle Sebastian’s cock brushed against his own, just barely. He balled up his hands and groaned at the teasing friction. “Please Seb!” Sebastian dug his fingers into the squishy flesh of Ciel’s hips as his strokes got shorter.

“Ci-Ciel!” He bit into Ciel’s shoulder as he came, painting the mirror white. He pulled back panting, he ran his fingers through Ciel’s hair as he kissed up his neck. “I love you so much Ciel.” Ciel whined unable to form words, beyond worked up, his little skirt stained with fluid from them both already. Sebastian picked Ciel up and carried him to the bed. “Let me take care of you,” he laid flat on the bed and pulled Ciel up to straddle his face. He licked up his taint and to his hole, drawing teasing circles over it. One hand gripped onto a round cheek hard enough to promise to leave a print. The other hand fisted around Ciel’s drooling dick. He pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

“Mmph ahh, pl-l-ease,” Ciel babbled. His legs trembled with the effort of fucking Sebastian’s hand and himself on Sebastian’s tongue. Sebastian pushed a finger in next to his tongue and Ciel jumped at the unexpected intrusion. Sebastian wiggled his finger, brushing against his prostate as he increased the speed and pressure of his hand holding Ciel’s member. Ciel shook more as his climax built, finally releasing all over Sebastian’s hand. Ciel rolled off Sebastian and flat onto his back. His chest heaved as he tried to calm his breathing. Sebastian reached a hand over and rubbed little comforting circles into Ciel’s leg.

“You okay babe?” He smiled, proud of the mess he made of Ciel. “Sorry if I was too rough, I can’t help it sometimes.” Ciel looked over wide eyed.

“Hey, if I made you act like that, I guess I must be pretty hot,” he mused still in a daze. Sebastian laughed as he drew lazy patterns down to Ciel’s foot.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” He looked at the ruined little outfit Ciel was still in. “Can I pick out more outfits for you to wear for me?” Ciel nodded.

“Only if you promise to worship me.”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
